My Sweet Angel
by SterekDestiel4ever
Summary: A veces Damien se preguntaba si Pip era un ángel, un ángel el cual fue enviado por el rival de su padre para seducirlo y mientras más lo pensaba más se convencía de ello.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Todo de él lo cautivaba, pero lo que más le encantaba de él era su inocencia, su mirada tan dulce, no sabía porque pero le encantaba.

Le encantaba que cuando insultaban, humillaban y golpeaban a _Pip_ él nunca guardara rencor, le encantaba que su alma sea tan pura e inocente, semejante a la de un _ángel_.

 _Pip_ le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, le encantaba que _Pip_ se sonrojara cada vez que lo ve a los ojos o cada vez que le sonríe seductoramente.

 _Damien_ no sabía porque sentía todas esas cosas, ni siquiera sabía que sentía, pero cada vez que _Pip_ estaba cerca su corazón latía a una velocidad casi inhumana como si quisiera salirse de su lugar, cada vez que _Eric Cartman_ insultaba a _Pip_ le provocaba quemarlo con sus ojos y mandarlo con su padre.

Quisiera saber que era esa sensación de querer abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el fin, pero no sabía nada de sentimientos excepto por la ira el dolor y el odio ¡Pues claro! él era el _Anti cristo_ como iba a saber el sobre sentimientos bonitos.

Ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de abrazar a _Pip_ , el cual estaba a su lado, volteó la cabeza para mirar a aquel _ángel_ , lo analizó, cabellos dorados semejantes a los rayos del sol, hasta los hombros, ojos tan azules como el cielo los cuales desprendían inocencia y ternura, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas que le daban un toque aún más dulce, nariz perfilada, labios grueso y rosados que daban ganas de devorarlos, piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, ya había tenido la oportunidad de tocar su piel, era bajito, delgado y su atuendo nunca cambió, siempre ha llevado el mismo estilo desde que eran niños, camisa blanca con un moño marrón, pantalones marrones que le llegan a las rodillas, una boina y un chaleco rojo.

El pelinegro seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una tierna voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

- **¿Pasa algo** ** _Damien_** **?** \- Preguntó dulcemente el Británico.

\- **No ¿por qué?** \- Preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- **Porque me estabas viendo fijamente** \- Contestó el menor.

 _Damien_ sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ¿¡Por qué me sonrojo!?

\- **No pasa nada** ** _Pip_** \- respondió el demonio.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que era la hora del almuerzo.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Salieron del salón y como era de costumbre _Pip_ se sentó solo en una mesa alejada y _Damien_ con los demás chicos; lo dejaban sentarse ahí porque cuando eran niños casi mató a _Pip_ , pero a pesar de eso el Británico no le tenía rencor alguno, y eso que hasta ahora no se había disculpado con él sobre ese incidente.

 _Damien_ voltea a ver al rubio y ve que hay unos idiotas molestándolo; lo golpeaban y le tiraron su comida al piso, joder como quería golpear a eso inútiles hasta que vomiten sangre, pero si lo hacía iba a tener el mismo trato que _Pip_ , todos lo odiarían.

A estas alturas el británico se encontraba en el suelo sollozando y sus agresores riendo; Pip se levantó y salió llorando hacia el baño, como siempre, y como era de costumbre _Butters Stoch_ iba y lo consolaba junto a _Tweek Tweak_.

Era una rutina, una rutina la cual _Damien_ estaba harto, quería romper ese ciclo, pero no lo hacía, no lo hacía porque estaba confundido, no sabía por qué sentía compasión y lástima por aquel ser humano, si él es el _Anti cristo_ se supone que no debe tener compasión por nadie.

Y por primera vez _Damien_ se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño bajo las miradas sorprendidas y decepcionadas de todos, una vez que llegó al baño captó una escena que hizo que su estómago se retorciera por completo, quitándole el hambre.

 _Pip_ estaba sentado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras que _Butters_ y _Tweek_ le acariciaban la espalda y le decían que todo iba a este bien. _Tweek_ sacó unos pañuelos de su mochila y se los ofreció a _Pip_ el cual lo aceptó.

- **Podrían salir un momento por favor** \- Pidió el azabache.

- **Pe-pero** ** _Damien_** \- Trató de protestar él menor de los _Stochs_ pero el _Anti cristo_ lo interrumpió.

- **Salgan ahora** \- Inquirió con firmeza.

 _Butters_ bajó la cabeza y asintió, se levantó y le hizo señas a _Tweek_ para que lo ayudara a levantar al británico. _Damien_ al ver sus intenciones negó la cabeza.

- **Ustedes,** ** _Pip_** **no** -

El cafeinónamo iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada que le dedicó el azabache, se quedó callado.

En todo este tiempo _Pip_ no había dejado de llorar, el pobre rubio tenía un ojo morado, el labio partido y comida en gran parte de su ropa, **Damien** al ver esto le provocaba salir y matar a esos bastardos.

 _Butters_ y _Tweek_ se miraron al mismo tiempo, confundidos, salieron del baño dejándolos solos.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _Damien_ se acercó a él rubio que seguía llorando a cantaros y puso su mano en la barbilla de este para levantar su cara, con la otra mano quitó las manos del oji-azul de su cara e hizo que lo mirara, al conectar sus ojos sintió un millón de animales danzar en su estómago.

- **¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?** \- Preguntó el pequeño rubio temblando con cierto temor.

- **Nada** -contestó seco

Se paró y buscó el botiquín de auxilio, lo abrió y sacó el algodón junto con el agua oxigenada.

Vertió un poco del líquido sobre el algodón y lo acercó al labio del rubio.

- **¡Ahh!** \- Gimió con dolor al sentir como la sustancia entraba en contacto con la herida abierta de su labio.

- **Shh tranquilo** \- Le susurró el _Anti-Cristo._

 _Damien_ vio que tenía el labio infectado, se levantó para buscar otro algodón casi resbalándose con el agua de la tubería rota, buscó en el botiquín, cundo encontró lo que quería se dio la vuelta para volver con _Pip_ cuando resbaló con el agua y cayó encima del _Ángel_ a centímetros de su cara, sus miradas se conectaron.

Los ojos de _Damien_ reflejaban a un ser frío y perverso, en cuanto a los de _Pip_ reflejaban todo lo contrario se podía ver en ellos dulzura y calidez. Estuvieron así como por un minuto pero para ellos fue como una eternidad.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sintieron las respiraciones del otro, cuando de repente sintieron una suave presión en sus labios. Sintieron miles de abejas en su estómago y como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos, era una sensación fascinante, indescriptible, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin y para su desgracia el timbre sonó indicando el fin del descanso, se tuvieron que separar.

 _Damien_ miro debajo de él y vio al pequeño rubio sonrojado como un tomate, sonriendo como un idiota se levantó y ayudo al menor a pararse, salieron del baño y caminaron por el pasillo hasta su salón, de repente oyeron unas voces muy familiares.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- **No me digas que tú también eres un marica** ** _Damien_** \- Cuestionó _Eric Cartman_.

- **Todos sabíamos que el francesito era un marica, pero tu ¡JA!, bueno era de esperarse de tal palo tal astilla-** Se burló _Clyde_.

- **N-no soy Francés** \- Murmuró el rubio pero por desgracia lo escucharon.

- **¡Cállate maricón!** -

-T **odos los franceses son unos maricas, como tú** -

- **Eres un marica al que le gusta que le den por detrás-** Exclamo el culo gordo.

Las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos de _Pip_ y eso lo cabreó.

- **¡Cállate gordo hijo de puta!** \- Gritó _Damien_.

- **¿Qué vas a hacer marica infernal, lanzar arcoíris por la boca y cagar arcoíris?** -

- **¡Cállate gordo culón, déjalos en paz!** \- Exclamó _Kyle_.

Si había alguien en este mundo que pudiera domar a _Eric Cartman_ sin salir lastimado, era _Kyle Broflovski_ , su novio.

A pesar de que _Eric_ le decía a todo el mundo "marica" él era gay y su novio era su némesis, era una relación un tanto enfermiza, contando que el castaño adoraba a _Hitler_ y él pelirrojo es un judío, pero aun así era una relación muy bonita, además era una milagro ver al león de _Cartman_ siendo domando tan fácilmente por él pequeño judío, se insultaban, se humillaban, pero después de todo eso se besaban apasionadamente, tanto que a _Damien_ le daba asco.

- **¡Maldito judío!** \- Exclamo el nazi.

- **¡Vámonos gordo de mierda!** \- Le gritó su adorable pelirrojo.

- **¡Maldición! Esta vez se salvaron par de maricas pero** \- Él castaño fue interrumpido por su amante.

- **¡Maldita sea** ** _Cartman_** **déjalos en paz y vámonos!** -

- **¡Bien! Pero deja de gritarme judío de mierda** -

- **¡Yo hago lo que quiero hijo de** \- Él pelirrojo fue callado por los labios de su novio, el cual lo empujó contra los casilleros más cercanos y empezaron una batalla en busca del dominio con sus lenguas, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

- **Vámonos a casa** ** _Eric_** \- Le pidió _Kyle_ con una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro.

- **Bien** \- Respondió _Eric_ con una sonrisa perversa para irse corriendo los dos a la moto del castaño.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

- **¡Ugh que asco!** -exclamó el _Anti-Cristo_.

- **Yo creo que es muy bonito ver como los dos se aman** \- Respondió dulcemente el rubio que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- **Me da igual, vamos a mi casillero tengo una camisa extra, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa, esta asquerosa** \- Le dijo _Damien_ mirando su camisa con asco.

- **No es necesario, ya has hecho mucho por mí, gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo** -

- **Cállate y acepta la camisa** \- Le reclamó groseramente el pelinegro.

- **Muchas gracias** ** _Damien_** \- Respondió el menor dándole un abrazo al hijo de _Satanás_.

- **Si si como sea** \- Le dijo _Damien_ sonrojado.

La verdad era que sentir la calidez del rubio contra su pecho, y poder oler el hipnotizante aroma de _Pip_ , lo estaba volviendo loco y lo dejó un poco atontado.

Fueron directamente al casillero de _Damien_ y este le entregó la camisa al rubio quien corrió al baño para cambiarse y volver con el azabache.

Cuando _Damien_ vio a _Pip_ con su camisa se quedó pasmado, y emitió un pequeño gruñido, se veía tan sexy, la camisa le quedaba grande lo que lo hacía ver más tierno, algo dentro del azabache se descontroló, se empezó a sentirse excitado al imaginarse a un _Pip_ en su cama solo con su camisa y sin nada más abajo, estaba haciendo que sus pantalones se empezaron a sentir una poco mas apretados, pero alguien lo distrajo de sus fantasías con el Británico.

 _Pip_ le estaba diciendo que debían volver a clases, y así lo hicieron , volvieron al salón, después de que el profesor diera por terminada la clase se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares sin tiempo de despedirse, pero eso no importaba, mañana era otro día y podría estar con su preciado _Ángel_ cuanto quisiera.

 ** _Fin…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Otro día mas en esta aburrida escuela con estos insoportables humanos, ¡Demonios como quisiera estar torturando alguna alma! No entiendo porque mi padre me envió para acá a terminar mis estudios cuando pidiera estar haciendo planes para dominar el cielo.

Eso me recuerda… _Pip_ , ese hermoso _ángel_ tan inocente, tan dulce, tan puro y tan tentador como quisiera devorarlo, tenerlo en su cama, debajo de él, retorciéndose de placer, pero necesito controlarme.

Necesito seducirlo, enamorarlo, robar su corazón, necesito poseerlo, que sea mío y solo mío.

El sonido de la campana para ir a recreo me saca de mis pensamientos ¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca se iba a callar ese estúpido profesor, al sin podré ver a _Pip_ …

Allí esta como siempre con su ricios amigos, que raro que _Cartman_ todavía no se ha acercado a molestarlos.

¡Ah claro! Pero si _Kyle_ tampoco está con su súper mejor amigo _Stan Marsh_ , deben de estar juntos en un baño teniendo sexo, esos dos parecen unos conejos en celo.

Tengo que hablar con _Pip_ sobre lo que paso ayer, tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

- _ **Pip**_ **, necesito hablar contigo** \- Vi como su rostro se puso pálido y su sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente, sus amigos estaban preocupados por lo que le podía hacer a _Pip._

Yo nunca dañaría a mi _ángel_ …

- **E-está bien, espérenme un momento chicos, iré a hablar con** _ **D-damien**_ \- dijo con cierto nerviosismo

Se levantó y caminamos juntos hasta el patio, nos fuimos al lugar más alejado de todos se sentaron en un banquito, vi como _Pip_ se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza mientras que juega con sus manos.

- **¿D-de que quieres hablar** _ **D-damien**_ **?** \- Dijo el británico sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

- **Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso ayer, del beso que nos dimos…**

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

- **Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso ayer, del beso…** \- Mira fijamente a _Pip_.

- **¿D-del beso?** \- Pregunta el rubio sonrojado.

- **Si… No podemos ignorarlo** _ **Pip**_ **-**

- **Y-yo lo siento** _ **D-damien**_ **-** Dice el _Ángel_ mientras tapa su rostro con sus manos.

Es demasiado hermoso, esta tan avergonzado, ¿Será mejor si…?

¡No! ¡Eso es demasiado atrevido! Aunque no pierdo nada con intentarlo… Demonios… ¡Lo haré!

- _ **Pip…**_ _-_ Aparta las manos de _Pip_ de su rostro y pone su mano en el mentón del rubio, alza su mentón haciendo que sus miradas se conecten.

Esos ojos… Tan similares al cielo, esos ojos que tanto me hechizan y me hacen olvidar mi odio hacia los humanos.

- **¿D-damien q-que…?-** El menor fue acallado por los labios de _Damien_ que se unieron a los suyos, fusionándose y creando un dulce pero apasionante beso.

 _Pip_ , tímido, posó sus manos en los hombros de _Damien_ subiéndolas a su nuca. _Damien_ movió sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo sensual y lento, cuando _Damien_ sintió que el menor se quedaba sin aire, se separa juntando sus frentes. Los dos abrieron poco a poco sus ojos el menos respiraba con dificultad. Hubo un silencio hasta que _Damien_ se decidió a romperlo.

- _ **Pip…**_ **Yo… Yo no sé qué me pasa-** Dice avergonzando bajando la cabeza.

- **¿ P-por qué lo dices?-** Pregunta con las mejillas rojas y la voz un poco temblorosa.

- **Yo… Yo siento cosas, pero no sé exactamente que son estos sentimientos, es la primera vez que me pasa algo igual-** Dice confundido.

- **¿Q-qué sientes?-**

 **-Pues… Me siento nervioso junto a ti, pero al mismo tiempo necesito estar cerca de ti, quiero abrazarte y… Besarte-** Susurra lo último bajando la mirada. – **No paro de pensar en ti, no paro de soñar contigo, estas en mi cabeza las 24 horas-** Toma su delicada mano sintiendo aquella sedosa y suave piel.

- _ **Damien**_ **… Yo… No sé qué decir pero eso significa que… Me quieres… Tanto como yo a ti-** Lo mira sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado por la acción del mayor.

- **¿Tú me… Quieres?-** Pregunta en shock, no podía ser verdad, aquel _Ángel_ también lo quería, a pesar de que casi lo haya matado en el pasado. – _ **Pip… Mi Ángel**_ **-**

 **\- Yo sin te quiero, a pesar que casi me hayas quemado hasta la muerte** \- Levanta la vista y le sonríe tiernamente. – **Siempre me pareciste muy misterioso y atractivo** \- Se sonroja mucho. – **Fuiste el único que se me acerco y quiso ser mi amigo**.-

 _Damien_ sorprendido por la confesión de menor toma su mentón y lo acerca a su rostro uniendo sus labios nuevamente con los del más pequeño en un beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados y mucho amor, el menor se sorprendió por la repentina acción del pelinegro pero inmediatamente correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos en la nuca del mayor profundizándolo.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Luego de separarse del menor lo ve fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose en el azul cielo que reflejaban en estos.

- _ **Pip**_ **… Yo… yo quiero intentarlo**.- Dice con dificultad, en su garganta se formaba un nudo el cual no le dejaba expresarse.

- **¿I-intentar qué?** \- Pregunta el menor confundido con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada.

\- **Intentar tener una relación… amorosa contigo…** \- Dice susurrando las últimas palabras.

- **¿R-relación? ¿Te refieres a… Novios?** \- Pregunta el rubio con cierto nerviosismo y asombro, no todos los día el mismísimo _Anti-Cristo_ te pedía ser tu novio.

- **No quiero que nadie más te toque, que nadie más te mire, quiero que seas solamente mío**.- Con las manos en la cintura del menor lo pega más a su cuerpo posesivamente y deja pequeños besos en el cuello del menor. – **Hueles delicioso**.- Sonríe con deseo.

- _ **Damien**_ **estamos en público**.- Ríe un poco debido a las caricia del mayor las cuales le provocaban ciertas cosquillas.

- **No me importa, así todos sabrán que eres solo mío**.- Le susurra con voz ronca al oído. **-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?-**

- **¿Qué digo de qué?** \- Pregunta inocentemente, _Damien_ rueda los ojos y pone a _Pip_ sobre su regazo para luego darle un pequeño beso apasionado, luego de unos segundos se separa.

- _ **Pip Pirrup**_ **… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?** _ **Mi pequeño Ángel**_.-

- _ **D-damien…**_ \- Lo mira sorprendido para luego abrazar su cuello. - **¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!** -

Y por primera vez desde que nació, en el rostro de _Damien_ se asomaba una sonrisa de pura felicidad, sus ojos brillaban, en ellos se podían ver amor y deseo. Por primera vez _Damien_ sintió algo más que ira y odio.

- _ **Te amo mi dulce Ángel**_.-

 _ **Fin…**_


End file.
